


Knuckle Sandwich [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bonding, Gen, Male Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it takes your partner to get you out of a funk. Rude realizes how lucky he is to have a guy like Reno around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knuckle Sandwich [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knuckle Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306935) by [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat). 



Length: 0:06:21  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Knuckle%20Sandwich.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
